Talk:Defiance
I must confess that this is not what I was hoping for. I was hoping for "Threat" rather than "Nusance". I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:01, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Well I am aware now. I was thinking about it long and hard before making my choice. But knows, I may throw a major victory their way in the future that may turn the tide... ;) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC) All I can say is that I'm working on it. Clearly they won't be replacing the Xai'athi in importance (out of self interest if you will), but they will have an important impact in the region. Remember Supah, the Xai'athi killed nearly a trillion xenos in a war of "self-defense". It take serious gonads to survive the fall of several major xeno empires, give the finger to the race of xenophobic and genocidal abhumans who caused it, and then spend the next 25,000 years evading said race's attempts to annihilate them. Not to mention the fact that you have still have many of the veterans from both sides licking their chops for a second round. Be patient my friend. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:21, November 6, 2012 (UTC) All well and good, but the thing that most inbalances the Xai'athi right now is the lack of proper conflict. The other factions of 40k have either been wiped fro mthe Xai'athi's region, or can't get at them. Like the Imperium which is the only faction that could realistically compete with them, and only because they are massive. Now the biggest opponent theat can hurt them is a nuisance. The Xai'athi feel too far removed or above the conflicts of 40k, and that is their biggest problem. They're too untouchable. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:28, November 6, 2012 (UTC) They have their problems (the Perseus Crusades for one), I just haven't gotten to them. But there are indeed a number of untouchable xenos in canon, the Rak'Gol for example (personally my favorite xenos). Besides, I always intended on the Xai'athi being on the giving side of the punching bag, not the opposite. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:46, November 6, 2012 (UTC) And let's be honest here. You have the Necrons in the Veiled Region, the Tyranids to the south, the Orks to the east, and the Imperium to the north. And that's not considering the Eldar who can very easily get to them, though craftworlds ain't expendable like that.. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:48, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Whats wrong with making them a threat? Perhaps not end-of-xai'athi level, but still a serious concern. How about that? Plus this these guys (cron, nids, orks, eldar) are all around them, and that they are a serious concern, then mention how they actually make someone raise their eyebrows. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:00, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I will. But first I'm trying to get add all of the important stuff for the Xai'athi (their weapons, vehicles, leaders, etc.), then I'll get to the threats. Seeing as how I just got back here with many new ideas and what have you, I need my time. You'll get your wars. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" It's all good! I think this is enough for now. I only ask, how will these guys fight? And on what scale? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:07, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Think very big and scary raids. While they won't put the fear of the Emperor into a heretic backed by Chaos Marines, they well leave a big enough mark on a planet to warrant a response from the local g-men (government men for those of you who don't know). The Xai'athi don't like them, but the raids themselves aren't enough, if you've read the main quote, to attract the attention of the higher-ups, who have more pressing matters ('Nids, Necrons, scary space boogey men, and the like), to take care of. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:17, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I am glad to hear that you want to put the Xai'athi on the "Punching Bag" side of things. Truth be told all good (or lets be more realistic, morally grey) guys should be to some extent. The everpresent atmosphere of doom is part of what sets the style for 40k, and when the worst case scenario is always around the corner it makes everything more dire, significant and entertaining. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:24, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Just out of curiosity what do you mean by the Rak'gol being untouchable. They exist in an uncontrolled, uncharted region of space, but the Imperium fights with them quite often, and they have an advantage in technology. Simply having their homeworld in a place that the Imperium does not know about doesn't make them untouchable. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:57, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I totally forgot man. But that was my general point. Oxida Nova exist not only in an area the Imperial cannot reach (beyond the Astronomican), but in a place they don't know how to reach (beyond the uncharted Veiled Region). Yet, as I have said for the last year and a half, that does not mean the Xai'athi are untouchable. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC)